Only Teardrops
by countrypanther14
Summary: My rewrite of 'The Return of the Sinister Six' I own nothing but the fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi...yeah, so this is my first fanfic, I don't really own the characters. But I really hope you like it. So...R&R *smiles nervously***

* * *

Ava struggled to free herself from Doctor Octopus' bionic tentacles. When he finally dropped her, she was falling fast.

"I got you," Luke said, holding his arms out to catch her; but Scorpion smacked Luke out of the way with his tail and watched as Ava fell to the ground, her bones breaking in multiple, sickening crunches;

And it didn't stop there. Kraven picked up Ava by her ponytail, and started beating her, refusing to stop.

Scorpion grabbed Danny by the back of his mask and made him watch. Danny just prayed that this was all a horrible dream and that Ava was okay; but Scorpion had a firm grip on him, letting him know it wasn't. Danny could not take it. He elbowed Scorpion in the jaw, knocking him unconscious, and started towards Kraven.

Luke got up and saw what Kraven was doing, and did the same, running at Kraven as fast as he could, hoping to get him off of her before she was killed, or worse.

Rhino hit Luke, sending him flying backwards, while Electro was keeping Sam busy.

Danny's fists glowed yellow. All the techniques he used to stay calm in a fight like this, all the things he had learned back in K'un L'un, were replaced by a burning hatred-pure anger as he punched Kraven hard in the face, breaking apart his armor.

Luke's jaw dropped open as he tried to fight off Rhino. He had never known Danny to be so powerful, not even when fueled by anger; but Danny wasn't just mad, he was enraged.

Danny took down Rhino and Electro as well, before falling to his knees and catching his breath.

"Whoa," Sam said, as he landed on his feet. "I've never seen you use that much power before."

"Yeah. Me neither." Luke commented.

"Yeah. Well, that drains half of my chi energy." Danny panted. He stood up and ran to Ava, his hands still glowing. He knelt down beside her and caressed her face in his hands gently. Ava winced and struggled to keep her eyes open. The energy around Danny's hands was soothing, calm, and just the thing she would expect from Danny's laid back nature.

When Peter finally got the Lizard unconscious, he ran over to Ava, too.

Ava barely had a pulse, and there was a large dark bruise forming near her neck;

Danny was as gentle as he could be when he held Ava in his arms, the energy around his hands still glowing. "I got her," he said. "You go take care of Doctor Octopus."

Peter nodded through his mask and went to go take care of Doctor Octopus. He was quick with taking him down, but not fast enough to save Norman from turning into the Green Goblin again. He moved to go after him when Sam stopped him.

"Let him go," he said. "We'll deal with him another time."

They went back to Danny and Luke. Danny was still holding Ava in his arms, playing with pieces of her hair.

"I already called Fury. He's sending a medical team down now," Luke said.

The energy around Danny's hands finally faded and Ava's eyes closed, her hand falling limp on Danny's chest.

Danny had tears rolling down his face as he broke into a fit of coughing, before passing out himself.

* * *

**Sorry, had to add the cliffhanger ending. But I'll add more. R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter 2, and once again, I have to add the cliff hanger ending. Anyway...R&R**

* * *

Danny woke up in the SHIELD medical bay as Luke sat down next to him,

"Morning." he said,

"Hey." he mumbled, "Is Ava okay?"

"Depends on how you define 'okay.'" Ava said weakly.

Danny looked over and saw Ava hooked up to multiple IVs, he got up and sat down in a chair next to her, pulling her into his arms.

"Ouch! Danny, ease up." she said; she squirmed in his arms until his hands reached a spot where it didn't hurt as bad,

"Are you okay?" he asked, "You scared me when you blacked out,"

"Well, other than a broken arm, five broken ribs, and the injuries I got from Kraven's beating, I'll be out of here in a week." she said, "And you thought I scared you? How do you think I felt when I saw you laying there?" she swatted his shoulder playfully.

"Yeah, that's because he used up half of his energy saving you." Luke said, "You should've seen him,"

"I'm aware of that," she said, "And why is it so cold in here?"

"Shouldn't be." Luke said,

Danny rubbed her arm hugged her across the shoulders, "You should get some rest." he said, "I'll check on you tomorrow after school."

"That sounds like a good idea." she yawned,

Danny helped lay back down and fixed her blanket, "Good night Ava." he said softly,

"Night." she yawned, and with that, she fell asleep.

Ava woke up a few hours later in the darkened medical bay, her chest burning. She looked over and saw someone or something come into the room; she felt a sharp pain hit her in the ribs, the pain surging through her entire torso. She coughed up dark red blood, and slowly started to fade back into darkness, but there was still something in her room,

"Ava..." it hissed, in a deep, demonic voice, "Ava..."

Ava coughed up more blood and passed out, fading into complete darkness, and her muscles relaxed.

* * *

**What will happen to Ava? And who or what was it that came into her room, read more to find out. **


	3. Chapter 3

Danny sat in the medical bay, sitting next to Ava's bed.

Ava was hooked up to a heart monitor and the respirator, she was still fading in and out of consciousness as she occasionally, twitched her hand,

Danny took her hand above her wrist and held it, feeling her cold skin, covered in sweat. "I'll make this right Ava," he whispered, "I promise." he could feel the tears roll down his face, there was no sadness, no fear, only teardrops and this...uncontrollable anger he felt towards Scorpion, and the rest of the Sinister Six; he kissed the top of her forehead and stroked it with his thumb, "I promise." he whispered one last time, and he left.

Sam and Luke watched from the hallway as Danny kissed Ava on the top of the head and took his time in leaving her,

Danny was not himself; he was always so laid back, so calm about everything. But now he was crying, irritable, and the usual calm green his eyes were replaced by this angry fire.

"Danny." Sam said, "She'll be fine, you don't have to do this."

"Scorpion is still out there." Danny snapped, "And I'm making this right, no matter the cost." he stormed back to his room and walked to his dresser, he had certainly changed in a matter of five days, and Ava was in her current condition for at least four; his hair was untamed, his face unshaven, there was an angry, tired look in his eyes, and a drop of blood rolling down the corner of his mouth; he opened his mouth to breathe in a small breath, running his tongue over his canine teeth, sharper than what they usually were. _Not again..._ he thought, feeling more tears roll down his face, _This can't be happening again._

* * *

**What's going to happen next? Stay tuned to find out. Please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the sequel to 'Only Teardrops' as before, R&R. I'll try to upload more.**

* * *

Scorpion was quick with hiding from his brother, especially when he almost killed someone his brother cared about; he could still remember that fateful day, the day Danny was cursed:

* * *

The two boys were only kids, doing a training exercise near an old abandoned cave; when Scorpion punched Danny so hard that he knocked over an ancient looking relic, he only laughed as Danny scrambled to put the pieces back together and put it back on the pedestal.

"Not funny Scorpion." Danny said,

"It was to me." Scorpion laughed, "And I think you missed a piece."

Danny looked down and saw the sapphire on the ground, he picked it up in his hand and held it up to the light, "It's real," he said, "and such a nice color too."

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again." Scorpion said, "You're so gay."

"At least I don't have dirty dreams about men." Danny countered, laughing at his brother's appalled expression.

The sapphire started to glow and levitated out of Danny's hand,

"What the hell?" Scorpion said backing away,

The light around the sapphire surrounded Danny and swallowed him, "Brother!" he called, "Help me!"

"You have broken the sacred bond of the relics of The Death Realm," a deep voice bellowed, "You are now cursed, any anger that my taint your blood will change you to the demon that destroyed our realm."

Danny felt a sharp pain in his chest, and watched his blood drip from the cut on his chest.

By the time the elders got to him, Danny was terrified, and refused to train for a week.

Since then, Scorpion knew better than to get Danny angry, he had heard that voice too, but he wasn't cursed. "Brother." he said softly, looking out on New York, and keeping an eye out for Danny, "Forgive me."

* * *

**That's it for this chapter, but for what happens to Danny, Ava, and Scorpion is yet to be discovered, stay tuned. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, if you guys had read my previous fanfic, 'Claws,' and saw that I deleted it, that's because it just kinda wasted space and didn't get many views so I'm just going to finish 'Only Teardrops' without the sequel. Sorry to those who may have liked the sequel, and sorry that I haven't been up dating in a while. But any way, R&R.**

* * *

It took a few more days for Ava to become fully conscious, but it took months for her to get over her chest pains.

Danny seemed to improve too, he was happier, and starting to act like his old self again; but something was still off about him, "It's nothing," is what he would say to Luke when he noticed the scratches on his back, "I probably just scratched it off of something,"

"Sounds like to me that you've been having sex with Ava," Sam said.

Ava looked at Sam with a murderous glare and blushed, "We're not," she growled,

"No," Danny laughed, "I don't think so, I'm not that kinda guy,"

"I don't know," Luke said in a singsong voice, "It sounds more obvious than nothing,"

"Shut up!" Danny snapped.

* * *

As if on a timer, the alarms went off, signalling an attack on the Helicarrier,

"Now what?" Ava groaned,

Kraven stepped in front of them, a blade in his hands, and he lunged at Ava.

"Danny," Ava yelled, "Danny, wake up!"

Danny flittered his eyes open, the smell of smoke still lingering in the air, but the distinct metallic taste of blood lingered in his throat; he remembered now, what he thought was months was just a few minutes.

There was a fire, and he was trying to protect a mother and her child; after getting them both to safety, he saw Ava go back in to check for any people that were still inside, and he followed. Ava was almost through with the last floor when it bucked and fell under her, and Danny caught her,

"Don't you dare let go," she said, trying to pull herself back up,

"I won't," he said,

When the floor under him gave way, they both fell, but Danny got a piece of wood to his lung, and he passed out.

Now, he was in Ava's arms, and she was crying into his shoulder, "Hey," he winced, "What's the matter?"

Ava looked down at him and smiled, "I thought you were dead," she whispered; she kissed him hard on the lips as he groaned in agony, "Sorry," she said softly, trying to stop his bleeding, "But, it's just that-"

"Hey," he winced again, "I didn't say I didn't like it."

Ava kissed him again, only one last time to let the SHIELD paramedics load him onto a stretcher and take him back onto the Tri-carrier. Only teardrops rolled down her face as they took him into the medical bay, _Please be okay,_ she prayed.

* * *

**I'll try to upload an Epilogue to wrap it all up, as usual, R&R, and feel free to read my other fanfics.**


	6. Epilogue

**Read and Review please.**

* * *

It took months for Danny to get back on his feet, after receiving a new lung; but Ava never slept at all since that night,

One night, Ava was in the living room, watching TV when Danny came in and tapped her on the shoulder, "You okay?" he asked, concern lacing his voice, "You haven't been sleeping much,"

"It's nothing," she said, turning back to the TV,

"Ava," he sighed; he sat down next to her and wrapped her in his arms, "You're allowed to go to sleep," he said, "I won't go anywhere, and I'm safe and sound."

"But," Ava said, tears streaming her face, "After what happened, with you getting hurt, and-"

"I'll be fine," he said, "That was months ago, and I'm still alive,"

Ava stifled a sob and ran her thumb over the scar on his chest,

"It's not your fault that I got hurt," he said, "These things will happen from time to time,"

Ava stifled another sob and lifted her head from his chest, "I know but-"

Danny cut her off with a hard kiss on her lips; her lips were soft and tasted faintly of fruit. When he pulled away, there was a strand of saliva connecting them together,

Ava's heart was beating so fast, it almost felt like it would pound out of her chest; she wrapped him up in her arms and returned the kiss. Soon enough, they were in a full blown make out session, she pushed Danny onto his back and kept her hands resting on his chest as he licked her lips, begging for entrance.

When they broke apart for air, once again, there was a strand of saliva connecting them,

"Um..." she said blushing, "So, are we-"

Danny cut her off with another kiss, "Just go to sleep," he said, watching her yawn, "You need to,"

Ava yawned again and laid her head onto his chest, and she found that sleep came easier, knowing Danny would be okay.

"G'night Ava," he whispered, kissing her forehead,

"Night," she breathed,

They laid there, wrapped in each other's arms, and no teardrops were shed, just the feeling of love.

* * *

**Thanks for reading it, R&R please.**


End file.
